


Spa Yay

by lemoncrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Skincare, Spa Day, Spa Treatments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Mermista decides to give Sea Hawk a personal spa day after returning from a tiring voyage (and noticing that he is in desperate need of some skincare).
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Spa Yay

Sea Hawk had returned from a tiring voyage, slowly stepping foot into the Salineas kingdom. He loosened his neckerchief, taking a breath as he felt the heat release from around his neck. He used his neckerchief to wipe his face of dirt and sweat, feeling the grit of sea salt sticking to his skin. He ran a hand through his violet locks, walking through the hallways of the kingdom. The kingdom was quiet; guards were rare in sight. All he heard was the sound of his heels clicking against the porcelain floor, the rustling of his jacket as he was taking it off, and the slight whistle of the sea breeze passing through the kingdom. He approached the entrance to Mermista’s chambers and immediately walked in. He felt his skin cool as the room was air-conditioned; he smelled the familiar scent of hibiscus as he glanced over at the queen-sized bed and saw Mermista lounging against the whale-patterned bedsheets, a book in hand. He sighed audibly, enough to get Mermista’s attention as she peered away from her book.

“Sea Hawk, you’re back.” She sat up, placing her book off to the side. “How was it?” Sea Hawk didn’t respond as he sluggishly strode over to the bed, kicking off his leather boots, struggling slightly. She watched as he collapsed on the bed, his face buried into her fluffy, baby blue pillow. She stared at him for a moment before moving her book to her bedside table and laying on her stomach next to him.

“Sea Hawk?” She heard him hum from beneath the pillow. He was stiff as he laid on his stomach, his back moving slightly with each shallow breath. Mermista huffed slightly, laying a hand in his curls, feeling the grains of sand and sea salt between her fingers. She leaned in close to him, pressing her lips to the back of his neck. He smelled of oak wood and ocean spray, the lingering musk of sweat and sea salt on the tip of her tongue.

“Sea Hawk.” Mermista mumbled into the back of his neck before placing another kiss against his skin. She pulled away as she felt him stir against her; Sea Hawk looked towards her with tired eyes, his face still partially covered by the pillow. Mermista rested her chin against her crossed arms, looking into his dark eyes.

“You ok?” Sea Hawk took a breath before sighing and rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m just a little tired.” Mermista hummed, smirking slightly.

“You definitely look like it.” She reached out, resting her palm against his cheek and gently stroking it with her thumb. Her eyes narrowed as she overlooked his facial features. She ran a finger through his eyebrow, before pressing her fingers against his skin lightly.

“Sea Hawk.”   
“Hm?”   
“Today I’m gonna take care of you. Go take a shower and meet me back here in bed.” Sea Hawk quirked an eyebrow and pushed himself up with his arms.

“What?” Mermista sighed and tousled his hair.

“Just go shower.” Sea Hawk didn’t hesitate for another moment as he pushed himself up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once Mermista heard the door shut, she got up from the bed and approached her vanity in the corner of the room. She began to dig through her drawers, looking for her moisturizers and serums. She also found her small makeup bag that held her tweezers and hand mirror. When she was observing Sea Hawk’s face earlier, she couldn’t help but take notice of his oily skin and bushy eyebrows. She also saw dark circles forming underneath his eyes and figured that he deserved to be taken care of. Plus it sounded nice--she could get the chance to share her face masks with him, considering the packs that she had in her drawer. She gathered 4 out of the dozens she had to allow Sea Hawk to choose what he would want. After closing her now disorganized drawer, she went to the bed and spread out her supplies. She grabbed her bottle of toner and began to shake it before hearing the click of the door and a light flooding into her bedroom. Sea Hawk walked out wearing one of Mermista’s fluffy robes and messily drying his hair.

“Do you feel clean?” Mermista genuinely asked as she reached for the cotton pads she had brought from her vanity.

“Much cleaner than before.” He smiled at her before rubbing at his face with the same towel. Mermista cringed slightly at the sight.

“Sea Hawk, pat! Don’t rub.” Sea Hawk looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

“I thought that was for stains.” Mermista groaned as she placed her face into her hands. Sea Hawk shrugged to himself before continuing the abrasive act. He slowly approached the bed before sitting himself on the edge. Mermista pulled her hands away from her face and took a breath before waving her hands to gain his attention.

“Come here.” Sea Hawk peered over at her--her legs were crossed over one another, her braid coming undone against her shoulder and a faint flush of red appeared on her cheeks. Sea Hawk slowly lowered himself into Mermista’s lap, looking up into her brown eyes. He watched as a small smile overcame her face and she leaned in to press a quick kiss between his eyebrows. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, causing his nose to scrunch slightly, making Mermista giggle in the process. She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out the drawer, before digging through it and pulling out a baby blue spa headband that was adorned with a bow. She carefully cupped the back of his head, gently pulling the band over his head and pushing his hair out of his face. She set his head comfortably back in her lap before grabbing the bottle of toner and a single cotton pad. As she was lightly soaking the pad, Sea Hawk couldn’t help but point at the bottle in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“It’s toner.” Sea Hawk furrowed his eyebrows again, scrunching his nose in the process.

“What?”

“It’s just something that’s gonna hydrate your face and remove the excess oil.” She closed the bottle with a click, setting it off to the side on the bed. Sea Hawk was still confused as she began to gently rub at his face with the pad.

“What does that mean?”

“Sh. No more questions. Just relax, ok?” Sea Hawk sighed softly as he closed his eyes, feeling Mermista gently dragging the cotton pad across his forehead and cheeks. He could feel how gentle her strokes were and felt her hand lay near the side of his head, playing with the wisps of his hair. Sea Hawk folded his hands onto his stomach, sighing happily, which caused Mermista to smile slightly. She pulled the cotton pad away, which caused Sea Hawk to open his eyes and pout.

“Hey, why’d you stop?”   
“I’m done putting toner on your face, you baby.” She tossed the cotton pad into the trash can nearby before grabbing the 4 face masks and holding it out to him.

“Choose one.” He quirked his eyebrows before attempting to grab the face masks from her. She pulled away from him, repeating her statement.

“Choose one.” Sea Hawk hummed slightly, looking over the different names: seaweed, charcoal, honey, and aloe vera. Sea Hawk reached out and pointed at the seaweed one.

“Good choice.” Mermista took out the seaweed face mask from the bunch, before tearing open the packaging. She takes out the sheet mask and begins to unfold it carefully. She leans over Sea Hawk, holding out the sheet mask.

“It’s gonna be a little cold, so brace yourself.” She carefully places the sheet mask on his face, causing him to jolt slightly.

“Mermista--”   
“I warned you.” She started to smooth out the edges of the sheet mask and patted the air bubbles before wiping her fingers along his jawline.

“You’re gonna keep this on for 20 minutes--”   
“20 minutes??” Mermista placed a finger against his lip, tapping it slightly as she shushed him.   
“This is to moisturize your skin, baby. Don’t you want soft skin?” Sea Hawk was silent for a moment before he mumbled a “yes.” Mermista giggled slightly, before picking up the honey mask.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna be doing one too.” As she was tearing open the packaging, he peered up at her with his dark eyes.

“What’d you choose?”   
“Honey.”

“Ah, a perfect choice. Cause you’re as sweet as honey.” She saw him wink before she rolled her eyes at his cheesy compliment. She unfolded the sheet mask and pressed it onto her own face, smoothening down the edges just like she had done to Sea Hawk’s mask. She pushed back strands of her hair back into her loose braid, before looking down at Sea Hawk who was looking up at her with dreamy eyes.

“What?” She felt him shrug against her before reaching out and grabbing at the end of her braid, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

“You’re just beautiful, dearest.” Mermista felt her cheeks get hot before gently bapping Sea Hawk’s forehead.

“Stop saying stuff like that! You know what it does to me.”   
“It makes your heart race and your stomach flutter, yes? Why do you think I do it?”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Mermista crossed her arms over her chest but not before batting Sea Hawk’s hand away from her hair. Sea Hawk got himself comfortable against Mermista’s lap before holding out his hand--Mermista looked at it before gently grabbing hold of it and pressing her lips against his knuckles.

“You love me.” Sea Hawk teased as he held her hand.

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Even with the sheet mask pressed against her face, he could see the hint of flush from beneath it. He watched as she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb against the top of his hand, pressing gentle kisses against his fingers. Sea Hawk sighed, closing his eyes as he took in the aroma of the sheet mask, the warmth radiating from Mermista’s core and the softness of her thighs. Mermista gently placed his hand down on his chest and watched as he folded his hands together against his chest. She overlooked his features once more, taking notice of his lengthy eyelashes. She leaned in close and ran a finger against his eyelashes, watching them twitch before he pressed his palm into his eye.

“That feels weird.” He heard Mermista giggle, petting his hand gently.

“Sorry. Your eyelashes are longer than mine.”

“Are they?” He pulled his hand away before looking up at her. She nodded and leaned back into her pillow, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s kinda unfair.” Sea Hawk reluctantly pushed himself from Mermista’s lap, slowly crawling over to the empty space near her and sitting himself right next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into his chest.

“Eh, you can have ‘em. They’re a real pain.” Mermista looked up at him, watching him adjusting his eyelashes, pushing a stray eyelash back into the group. He blinked a couple times before glancing over at her.

“See what I mean?” Mermista shrugged and rested her head against his chest, faintly hearing his gentle breathing. She hummed slightly as she rested her hand against his chest, petting the fluffy edges of the robe. She glanced up at him and was met with his dark eyes and that goofy smile of his. She felt her cheeks get hot as she pulled away, clearing her throat. It had been a while since they were in each others’ presence, with Sea Hawk’s latest voyage going on for a larger amount of time than normal. She didn’t like to admit it but she cared for and even loved him. He always found a way to make her grow soft towards him and she loved his persistent compassion for her. He was a goof with a big heart, that may have been annoying, especially when it came to setting things on fire or his mustache. But she had to admit that she was in love with him and was a sucker for his curls (maybe the mustache too). Although her cheeks were flushed and warm, she leaned back in close to him, reaching out to gently touch his face. She grabbed the edges of his mask and peeled it off, leaving Sea Hawk’s skin cool to the touch. She laid her fingertips against his face as she gently rubbed the serum in--she looked up at him, the same goofy smile still painted on his face and his dark eyes glimmering down at her. Mermista couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as she quickly pressed her lips against his, his mustache tickling slightly. As she was pulling away, Sea Hawk pulled her back in, his hand planted on the back of her neck as he deepened their kiss. Mermista couldn’t help but laugh against his lips, her hands resting against his clavicle. She felt his fingers stroke the nape of her neck, strands of her hair tickling slightly. She pulled away hesitantly, holding his face in her hands.

“Stop distracting me.”

“I can’t help it.” His eyes were half-lidded, filled with admiration, his cheeks slightly flushed, enhancing his freckles. His skin was smooth and glistening from the face mask, which reminded her to remove her own. She grabbed the edges near her cheeks before slowly peeling it off. Before she could rub the serum in, Sea Hawk spoke up, holding out his hands.

“May I?” Mermista was quiet for a moment, rolling her eyes in concentration.

“Alright, but be gentle. Your hands are as rough as it is.” Sea Hawk chuckled slightly as he carefully placed his hands on her cheeks, gently rubbing the serum in. He gently caressed her forehead and massaged the serum down her nose and gently patted under her eyes. Mermista had leaned into his caresses, looking up at him with slightly dazed honey brown eyes. Sea Hawk continued to swipe his thumbs across her cheeks before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Mermista bit her lower lip before reaching up and running a thumb against his own lower lip.

“Hm, you need chapstick. Actually, a lip scrub would be better.” Sea Hawk pouted against her thumb, causing Mermista to chuckle once she looked up at him.

“I guess we can put a rain check in for now. In the meantime, you need moisturizer.” She grabbed one of the other bottles that was still resting on the bed and pumped a sizable amount into the palm of her hand. She folded her legs underneath her, sitting back on her heels as she leaned in and swiped her fingertips into the cream; she began to massage the cream into his skin, watching as he relaxed into her touches. Sea Hawk’s skin was already starting to look better and the dark circles under his eyes were dissipating. He not only looked refreshed, but it seemed as if he were feeling refreshed with the small content smile painted on his face. She was right--he needed this. She figured that they could do these spa-like dates more often, maybe even go as far as to teach Sea Hawk how to  _ properly _ take care of his skin, especially while he’s out at sea. She cupped his face, circling her thumbs into his cheeks and running her fingers underneath his jawline. The tips of his mustache tickled her skin and caused her stomach to flutter. His eyes fluttered open; his dark eyes scanning Mermista’s flushed cheeks. She pulled her hands away, gently teasing at his robe before leaning in and tapping his nose gently.

“I have one more thing--just for you.” Sea Hawk’s cheeks grew warm as his eyes watched Mermista carefully take out another small bottle, with calligraphy inscribed on the label.

“I know how important it is to you, so--” Mermista dragged out the last syllable as she swirled the bottle. Sea Hawk quirked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about?” Mermista rolled her eyes, sighing as she reached out and pinched the edge of his mustache. Sea Hawk jolted slightly as he pressed his fingertips to his mustache.

“What are you going to do to it?” Mermista scoffed as she opened the bottle and placed 2 drops of the oil into her palm, before rubbing her hands together.

“Making it  _ shiny _ .” Mermista said as she wiggled her fingers. She leaned in, running her fingers through his mustache. She carefully twirled the ends upwards, making sure to catch the fly aways and somehow brighten his mustache. She pulled away, wiping her hands down on a hand towel nearby.

“There you go. Just as shiny as before.” Sea Hawk ran a finger through his mustache, smiling slightly as he looked at her.

“You’re the best.”

“Ugh, don’t mention it.” Sea Hawk immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She felt the flutters return and her cheeks heat up as she allowed herself to relax in his arms. She smiled against his chest, her fingers tangling into his robe. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head before burying himself into her wavy curls. Mermista curled into his lap, laying her chin against his bicep, taking in his warmth and the sweet aroma of seaweed.

“You know, we should do this more often.” Mermista mumbled against him as she rubbed his chest tenderly.

“Cuddle?” Mermista scoffed.

“You know what I meant.” She peered up at him as they connected lips momentarily.

“I agree, Mermista dearest.” He ran his fingers through her thick curls as he felt her relax against him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, still playing with the ends of her hair.

“Maybe you can allow me to give you the  _ special _ treatment.” Mermista perked up, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“With your calloused hands? Unlikely. Which reminds me, we need to try a hand mask for you.”

“How many kinds of masks are out there?”

“Many.” Mermista smirked as she intertwined her fingers with his, feeling her softness complement his roughness.

“Have you ever thought of using  _ lotion _ ?” Mermista remarked as she pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Maybe you can do it for me?” Mermista rolled her eyes, elbowing him slightly.

“I’ll let you borrow one of my bottles, but you need to be consistent. Apply when necessary and by necessary, I mean 24/7 for you.” Sea Hawk chuckled a bit as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll try my best. I just need some encouragement.” He gently grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. Mermista smirked and reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Don’t push your luck.”

“It was worth a shot.” Sea Hawk shrugged as the pair met halfway, their lips pressed up against one another. Mermista pulled away for a moment, “Next spa day.” Sea Hawk smiled and the pair continued to kiss, intertwining with one another as they relaxed into the mattress beneath them.

Sea Hawk had managed to pass out, the blue spa band still tangled into his violet curls. Mermista was admiring his sleeping face, now soft and smooth while his mustache retained its shine. She ran a finger along his mustache before tangling her fingers into his curls. He stirred slightly, the bow loosening around his head. Mermista huffed out a short laugh as she grabbed the spa band with her free hand and slowly pulled it off, messing his hair more in the process. She smiled softly, setting the head band off to the side as she laid next to him, still running her fingers through his hair. He napped peacefully beside her, his eyelashes twitching slightly and his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. Mermista carefully laid herself against his shoulder, her hand now resting against his chest that was exposed through the opening of the robe. As Mermista was petting his chest, she cursed herself in her head as she forgot to pluck his eyebrows; she figured she would do them another time, allowing him to relax rather than complain about the supposed pain it would bring. She shrugged slightly, sighing as she adjusted herself against Sea Hawk. She nuzzled against his cheek, pressing a soft kiss against him; she saw him smile slightly in his sleep and turn towards her, his arm now laying across her waist. Mermista laid her own arm across his neck, playing with the strands near the nape of his neck. She felt a wave of slumber wash over her as she lazily kissed Sea Hawk before cuddling into his chest--her eyelids fell close, her cheek pressed up against his chest, and her hand still tangled within his hair.


End file.
